witch_craft_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Komachi Takamiya
is the mother of both Honoka and Kasumi. She was the best friend of Kazane Kagari in school. Appearance Komachi is a woman of average height and slender build with long, dark brown hair (lighter brown hair in the manga) that is tied into a braid, her eyes are almost always closed and she is perpetually smiling. She has a beauty mark below her left eye and her ears are pierced. Honoka Takamiya also says Komachi has a large scar on her back similar to one Ayaka Kagari has on her abdomen. She's never said how she got it, but she has said it's "special." Typically she is seen wearing her work uniform. Personality Komachi is a very sweet and gentle woman almost to the point of being a doormat. She is very bad at handling confrontations and weak emotionally, such as when her daughter snapped at her and caused Komachi to become lethargic. Honoka Takamiya claims Komachi has several stages of depression, though just getting a call from Kazane Kagari caused her to snap out of her funk. She is extremely supportive of Honoka and Ayaka Kagari's relationship (though she is unaware of their true relationship) to the point where she encourages them to take the initiative with each other. She even had Ayaka wear a nurse uniform as she thought Honoka would like it. Background In her youth, Komachi attended the same high school as Kazane Kagari and Komachi was something of the class scapegoat at the time, constantly being picked on by her peers, in which Kazane was disgusted by such behavior and she proceeded to beat up their entire class. The two of them became close friends and she fell in love with Kazane, to the point of almost marrying her. But that failed, so she vowed to arrange the marriage between their kids. Chronology Takamiya-kun and the Witches' Introductions Komachi only barely appeared in this arc for greeting Honoka Takamiya after he woke up, before being teased by Kasumi Takamiya. Takamiya-kun and Medusa and Evermillion Komachi was heavily featured in this arc, covering her lack of appearances in the previous arc. Witch Craft Works - 05_01.37.png|Komachi bows to Ayaka. Witch Craft Works - 05_02.49.png|The high school Kazane and Komachi. Witch_Craft_Works_-_05_20.53.png|Komachi cries the whole day. One morning, Komachi bows to Ayaka Kagari, leaving every single thing about Honoka to Ayaka. While Ayaka is enjoying her drink, the three (Honoka, Kasumi and Makaron) screaming in disagreement; there Komachi warns them about her being a crybaby and tells them Honoka is Ayaka's fiance. Kasumi becomes insanely angry, telling Komachi that she won't accept it. Komachi then explains that it was her plan with Kazane Kagari (Ayaka's mother). Kasumi continues to stop Komachi, but Komachi then responds with everything Kasumi has been doing to Honoka. Kasumi tries to oppose it with "little sister's right." Komachi, running out of ideas, then has Kasumi stay put at home; letting Honoka "run away" with Ayaka. Within 24 hours after his departure, Honoka then returns home (because Ayaka's home was destroyed), much to Komachi's pleasant surprise because he brought Ayaka. Witch Craft Works - 06_02.31.png|Komachi shocked. Witch Craft Works - 06_02.59.png|Kasumi apologize to Komachi. Witch Craft Works - 06_21.51.png|Kazane-chan is coming! The next morning, Kasumi's rage because of Ayaka in the Takamiya residence, knows no bounds. Komachi asked why Kasumi is out the whole night, but Kasumi continues raging upon her mother and tells Komachi to not interfere, accusing Komachi of being a stupid mother. Then Komachi lies down on the floor, and Honoka tells Kasumi to quickly apologize or he'll be very angry at her. After Honoka places Komachi on a futon, Kasumi apologizes and Honoka calls someone from Komachi's office, to explain about Komachi's condition; while Kasumi and Ayaka continue their breakfast. Later, while Komachi's sleep''ing, Kazane calls and leave a message that she's coming over, which wakes Komachi up and creates great joy for Komachi. Relationships Quotes *(to Honoka Takamiya) "''I never said anything before, but it's not like I was trying to hide it. I was just never asked. I didn't do anything wrong, so don't blame me, okay? I ''am a crybaby and if I start bawling, we'll never get dinner. Anyway, Honoka-kun, [[Ayaka Kagari|'Ayaka Kagari']]'-san is your fiancee." Trivia * The name 'Komachi '''means "little" (小) ('ko) and "town" (町) (machi). ** A famous bearer includes the Japanese waka poet Ono no Komachi (c. 825 - c. 900). * Komachi's surname Takamiya 'means "many" (多) ('ta), "flower" (華) (ka), and "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) (miya). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans